The Vampire Diaries drabbles
by vampire princess33
Summary: A series of the vampire diaries drabbles, mainly about Stefan, Elena and Damon. I might add more in the future if you like them.


**A/N: Some random drabbles about the Vampire Diaries, particularly Stefan, Elena and Damon that came to my mind, mainly because I was bored. I might add some more in the future.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Sorry**

''I'm sorry'' Stefan tries to say, but Damon cuts him before he can finish off his sentence.

''No, stop saying this'', he snaps, his face looking grim without his usual quirky smirk ''Not when you really aren't sorry. When you look at me you don't see me, you see what you did _to me_.''

Damon rushes past him without waiting for an answear, and Stefan is left astounded and frozen on the same spot. Stefan always feels guilty for forcing Damon to change back then, and it is just another thing to add in his increasing list of things he has regretted. In his brother's absence, Stefan starts reflecting about things, he really does.

**Comfort**

Damon is hurting, she can tell by his empty, glazed over gaze fixated on the dancing flames of the fireplace. However, Elena looks over her shoulder at Stefan for confirmation before she even tries to approach him. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his hunched shoulders. Damon visibly relaxs by her proximity and his discomfort seems to ease, just a little.

All the same, Elena feels Damon shifting in her embrace and give his brother who stands stiff at the doorway a wistful, all but longing glare.

Elena knows that Stefan doesn't stand there because he doesn't care about Damon. It's just that it has been so long since he was really there for him to comfort him, that he isn't sure he can do it anymore and might end up hurting Damon worse.

**Fear**

Elena watches Stefan and Damon speak playfully to each other, for once putting their resentments and differences aside as they help themselves with a glass of scotch each. Stefan says that Damon is his legal guardian and he shouldn't encourage him to drink alcohol; after all they have to keep up appearances while pretending to be human.

Elena sees that Stefan's eyes are bright; Damon's laugh is genuine as he responds with one of his usual canny remarks. For once they look at ease with each other, as if they have gone back in time and they are brothers and best friends again. Elena wants to walk towards them and link their hands with her, have one Salvatore on each arm, as Isobel had put it once, but she is afraid.

She is afraid that if she does that, then she will disturb their happyness, and God only knows how rare this fit of good will between the brothers is. She is afraid that if she joins them, she will cross a line and break this invisible, fragile balance that is already not to last long and she is afraid that in the end one of them will drift away from her; and away from one other.

So Elena just returns to Stefan's room as they sip their scotch and joke. There is a tight knot in the pit of her stomach, and Elena is almost sure that it won't be leaving her any time soon.

**Ink**

Damon's fist clenches too hard aroun the small object, causing the pen he is holding to break and black ink spread on the blank sheet of paper before him. It is the third pen he breaks and the hundredth sheet he crumps and throws in the dustbean at the far wall of his room this day.

He has been trying to write a letter to Stefan; it ss a stupid thing to do, he knows, because he and Stefan live in the same house and see each other every damn day, but Damon always feels a lot better when he writes his thoughts on paper, even if his brother never reads the letter that is addressed to him.

Damon tells himself that he writes these letter in the same fashion his brother writes in his diary because Stefan would never listen to him otherwise, but the real reason is the fact that Damon doesn't want to confront Stefan and see judgement or, even worse, understanding in his eyes.

So he keeps writing letters, not only to Stefan, but also to other people he often hurts and actually mean anything to him, but the ones addressed to his brother are definitely the most hard to write.

**Envy/ Fantasy**

Damon lies on his bed and closes his eyes, stifling a groan as he tries to keep the sound of kisses and tender whispers and friction of skin coming from the two lovers' bedroom at bay. Maybe he is kind of a masochist since he stays at the house while Stefan and Elena clearly could use some privacy.

The best thing he has to do was live and go to the Grill or hunting, but it is too early for a drink and some creative time annoying Alaric and with his eyes closed and the sound travelling to his ears as if he is standing right outiside Stefan's bedroom, it is too easy to imagine he is the one who kisses and touches and makes Elena practically melt from pleasure in his embrace.

He lets the sensation overwhelm him, but doesn't let himself feel guilty for enjoying this so much. This is something Saint Stefan would do, and Damon doesn't feel sorry for it in the least, but somewhere deep within him a beast claws its way through his chest, poisoning him with envy as the two lovers go on with their deeds, unaware of the mud of jealously Damon is sinking as they immerse themselves in their own little world of blissfulness.

**Feel Something**

Damon says that feelings are only for those foolish enough to to leave themselves vulnerable and defenceless in favour of them, but in reality Elena is nearly one hundread percent sure that Damon doesn't want to feel and care about anyone because he is afraid that in the end everyone that know the real him will leave him.

When she tells this to Stefan, he agrees, if not a little tiredly, but he is willing to help Elena make Damon feel something, even if it is the feeling of belonging he knows his brother secretly longs for, or a fit of anger that will be directed on him so that it won't have to be aimed to Damon himself and burden him any longer.

After all, this is what Stefan has been doing for the last one and a half century, and he isn't willing to give up on Damon so easily.


End file.
